canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Hotel
The Haunted Hotel '''is a fanmade story written by Brainiac Adam. The plot features himself with several characters from the Mario series taking a holiday to stay for the winter, until they find out that the hotel is haunted. Chapter One Adam Hughes not long ago has discovered the Mushroom Kingdom and made some very good friends. He befriended Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Yoshi. When he came back for the second time, he won the Mushroom Kingdom games and became ruler for the day, and when his rulership expired, Princess Peach asked him if he would like to join her and her friends for a holiday to stay for the entire winter. Adam agreed and he packed his bags without anyone knowing. The next day, Adam jumped into his portal that Rosalina created for him as a reward for saving his friends from Bowser when he first came. When he made it to the Mushroom Kingdom, it was snowing. Adam came inside Peach's castle where she and her friends were getting ready for the holiday too. It didn't take long for them to get ready. Everyone packed their bags and placed them in a big car that Mario will drive. Peach told Adam that they are going to stay in a luxurious hotel for the entire winter. This made Adam very excited, but Daisy told Adam that she had heard reports that the hotel they will be staying in, is haunted. This made Adam ever so slightly nervous, but it didn't get the better of him. He was more excited than nervous. The six heroes has made it to the hotel. The hotel was big and old. It had gargoyles on the side as well. The six heroes went inside the hotel, and Mario booked the most expensive, but most luxurious and cosiest room costing £1000, much to Adam's surprise, but he was also delighted. The heroes chose their rooms, Luigi unpacked the food and Mario, Adam and Luigi went outside to a nearby field to have a snowball fight. Adam, Mario and Luigi has a really good time, but then falling snow began to turn harsh and became a blizzard. Mario, Luigi and Adam immediatly went inside, shivering and freezing. But they felt a lot better and warmer when they, Yoshi, Daisy and Peach sat on the comfy sofas, next to the warm fireplace and had hot drinks and hot snacks. Outside was a raging blizzard worthy of giving anyone frostbite and hypothermia, but inside was a warm luxurirous heaven. Night time came, Mario and Luigi then began to hear some strange giggling noises inside the hotel. Adam can also hear the noises as well. Mario and Luigi assumed it was coming from next door and Adam assumed he was dreaming as well. The giggling eventually stopped when all 6 heroes went to sleep, however, Daisy got up very early morning (4:00 AM) to play a very naughty prank, she had a radio and a CD featuring a '''VERY loud heavy rock song and put it up to the maximum volume. She played the song on the loudest volume it can be and the loud blaring noise woke nearly everybody up. The heroes came into Daisy's room with very heavy and angry eyes and scolded Daisy. Just before Adam could go back to sleep, he began to hear loud clanging noises and growling from somewhere. He decided to investigate in the morning and went back to sleep. Chapter Two Next day, Adam saw Daisy making herself some breakfast. She had a bowl of cornflakes (which she gets hyper on) and when she ate them, she became very hyper and started swinging on some chandeliers. Adam laughed to see her do that. Mario invited Adam to join him and Luigi for another snowball fight, only to find out that the hotel is completly snowed in, which came from the blizzard last night. Daisy who was still very hyper, began to run away in a hyperactive way, leaving Luigi to chase after her. Peach also finds out that she and her friends are snowed in, but she looked at the positive side and said there was a swimming pool, so she, Adam and Mario began to go to that pool. Yoshi stayed behind because he had a fear of water. Meanwhile, Luigi has lost Daisy and began to get lost himself, which made him scared. He also heard the same giggling noises he heard from last night and it was coming from two boos and they chased after Luigi. While running away from the boos, Luigi eventually found Daisy, which she claimed to have only played "Hide and Seek". They met up with Mario, Peach and Adam, and they talked about how great the pool was, but when they came back inside their room, they found that Yoshi is trembling and shaking with fear. Yoshi told them there were ghosts and a monster came in and invaded the room. He was right as they found that the kitchen is messy and cluttered. Later, Adam discovered a piano inside his room, and found it was a Mad Piano (The Piano from Mario 64). It began to attack Adam, but he was saved by Mario. Adam claimed that the toilet had flushed by itself and Mario claimed that the fireplace began to make scary faces as well. They both realized the hotel is haunted. Chapter Three Later that night, all the heroes except Luigi were going to the nightclub. Luigi didn't come because of the boos earlier on. The heroes went into the nightclub and had a great night. They danced and had a few drinks. They forgot that the hotel was haunted. Meanwhile, Luigi was warming himself near the fire and it suddenly went out, then evil laughter was heard in the darkness. Luigi went to look for his torch, and found someone is hiding under his duvet and found something that seriously frightened him. When the remaining heroes went back to their room, they heard Luigi screaming and he came rushing down the stairs in a most frightened way. He had claimed to have found a monster. Mario did not believe him, but Adam did. Luigi described what the monster looked like. It had long hair, black dress, make up and a moustache. This sounded familer to Adam and told his friends about a character named "Wagbo". The next day, Daisy was frightening Luigi into making him think that Wagbo is haunting the hotel in his room. Adam, Mario, Peach and Yoshi were inside a library, until Peach picked up a book which made the bookcase swivel open and took the heroes to a secret passageway. They look the left side of the passageway and discovered an ancient indian burial ground, and also the way out. Later they heard screaming and clattering noises from another room. The heroes came to see what was going on, only to find that the room was completly empty and the room was cluttered. When they tried to get back to their room, they were warped to another corridor, and it was the same corridor where Luigi met the two twin boos. They chased after the heroes and were relived to have got away from them. However, when they returned to their room, Luigi was glad that hey came back because several objects, including Daisy were floating. Luigi also explained that their walls also turned a blood red colour and there was also a man eating portal that sucks up everything and destroys it. Peach decided to make everyone cups of tea, while Adam goes to bed. Chapter Four Late that night, the heroes were sleeping, until an evil voice began to put the heroes, except Adam into a hypnotic trance. The voice convinced the heroes that they "are all against them" and tried to get them to kill eachover. Adam on the other hand, couldn't sleep so he got up to go the kitchen and make himself a drink. The five heroes now completly possessed surrounded eachover, and just when they were about to kill eachover, Adam caught them. He was horrified and snapped the heroes out of their trances. They woke up and were horrified to see what they were about to do, then they apologized to Adam. Adam is now sick of the evil and danger from the hotel and wanted to leave, but he was reminded that they were snowed in. Luigi was about to go to bed, but suddenly screamed and immediatly shut the door just when he opened the door. He claimed to have saw that monster again. The gang went into Luigi's room to look for the monster, only to find there was nothing in there. Adam wanted to look for a fire flower so he and his friends can get out of the hotel, but Mario doesn't believe that there will be a fire flower in the hotel, but Adam was confident he could find one. Peach suggested going to that passageway she and the others went to earlier. The six heroes later went to the library and Peach found the book that took her and her friends into the passageway. They found that left takes them into a graveyard, so they wanted to know where the right takes them. They find themselves inside a wine cellar and were attacked by some ghosts (the same ones from Luigi's Mansion). Adam suggested to Luigi about his poltergust 3000, so Luigi sucked up the ghosts and the heroes are saved. After the ghost attack, Peach found a book and every page had the word "Wagbo" on it. Adam also found a small white box with a gold question mark on it, which he saved for later. After running away from more boos and ghosts, the heroes returned to their room and all know that the hotel is offically haunted, so they discuss what they are going to be doing tommorow. Chapter Five (Final Chapter) The next day, the heroes got themselves prepared to capture anything supernatural. They were searching everywhere for anything scary or supernatural, but the hotel was acting completly normal. They spent hours searching for ghosts and monsters, but with no luck. After spending enough time looking for ghosts or anything dangerous, the heroes assume that the hotel isn't haunted anymore. The room also began to feel warmer and wondered if the snow has melted, but as soon as Peach was about to go to the entrance, a small angry person with long hair, a black dress, black shoes, make up, a moustache and a small goatee came rampaging inside the heroes room. The heroes realised that that was Wagbo, and that was the "monster" that Luigi has met. The six heroes ran out of their room and seperated while Wagbo chased after them. Yoshi ran into the kitchens, where boos came out of the pots and pans and attacked him, but he saved himself when he picked up some fruit and spat juices at the boos. Yoshi then got away. Daisy was running in a foyer, but was then warped into the wine cellar. When Daisy fought the ghosts, she found a ray gun and thought it would come in handy. Peach was also in a foyer and was chased by a sea of purple slime. The slime can change people into monsters which feasts on human's organs, and in front of Peach's eyes, she saw the slime changing people into those monsters. As Peach had to get away from the ooze and the monsters, she warped back to her room, and she finds that the walls were changing colour and the portal tried to suck her up and make her dissapear forever. Mario found himself in the indian graveyard, and was persued by zombie koopas, the exit was locked and Mario couldn't escape, but was rescued by Daisy when she shot the koopa zombies and unlocked the entrance. Adam found himself in a hall was attacked by a Mad piano, but this time he morphed into his Yellow Power Ranger form and got rid of the mad piano by spinning around fast enough to create a tornado. Adam was also attacked by several eyeballs, but easily disposed of them by spinning around fast enough to make them dizzy and kill them. Adam demorphed and went to look for his friends. Luigi was chased by Wagbo and hid inside someone's bathroom, but Wagbo easily found him when he broke the door and made a hole. Wagbo poked his head through that door and made a horrific face as he did, and said "HERE'S WAGBO!!". Luigi was saved when Adam caught Wagbo, which then caused Wagbo to chase after Adam. Luigi had to rescue Adam from Wagbo. Luigi eventually reunited with Yoshi. Adam was found inside a cleaning room by Luigi and Yoshi, then they reunited with Mario and Daisy. Peach narrowly escaped the killer vortex in her room, but when she did, the ooze monsters chased after Peach, but thankfully she reunited with the five remaining heroes, which then they were persued by all of the supernatural beings. The heroes made it to the entrance, but it was still blocked with snow, so there was no where for the heroes to escape. All of the supernatural beings found the six heroes trapped and helpless. Peach tried to defend herself with the book she found earlier, only to find it makes Wagbo appear whenever someone reads it, which then Wagbo joins the supernatual beings. It seemed like the heroes are doomed. Wagbo and the supernatural beings began to slowly approach the heroes ready to do very grim stuff to them, such as stealing their life force and their souls, savagely beat them up until they die, mutate them into monsters, get devoured alive or sucked up and dissapear forever. However, as a last resort, Adam picked up his small box he found and when he opened it, shining bright light burst out of the box and it began to transform him into an angelic being and granted him many powers. He destroyed the zombie koopas, portal and the ooze that mutates people. He also restored those who got corrupted by the slime. While Adam destroys the purest evil, Luigi took care of the rest by sucking up the ghosts and boos with his poltergust 3000. Adam also made the snow blocking the entrance melt by firing a beam of light. The heroes were now free, however, Wagbo was outside and began attacking and frightening the 5 heroes. Adam shot Wagbo with small bullet like beams of light and he fell unconcious to the ground. Adam sensed there was still evil in the hotel so he went back inside and the hotel began to burst with bright light, from windows to the roof. When the light stopped, there was a long pause. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Daisy has assumed that Adam had died, but he didn't when he came out of the hotel as his normal self. Later a large woman and a bald man with glasses found that Wagbo was in the hotel and came up to him. The woman was Mary Byrne, Wagbo's mother and the bald man with glasses was Harry Hill. Wagbo was not dead, but was dissapointed that his fun has come to an end and had to go home. When Wagbo and his family returned home, Harry Hill and the six heroes returned to the hotel. The hotel was not haunted anymore and the people of the hotel cheered for the six heroes for cleansing the evil from the hotel. The days and months passed. The hotel acted normal and there was no spook in sight or sound and nothing disturbed the six heroes and they had a great time. When the heroes went home from their winter holiday, Adam thanked his friends for a great time and his friends apologized to him that the hotel was haunted. Adam told them not to worry about it now that the hotel isn't haunted anymore. Adam said goodbye to his friends and returned home. He told some of his real life friends about his holiday. Some believed him, and some didn't, but Adam prehaps had the most eventful holiday he ever had. Characters * Adam Hughes * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Wagbo * Mary Byrne * Harry Hill Trivia * The story is based on several media. Most notably The Shining. Hence the haunted hotel itself, the winter, twin boos, book with repetitive word and Wagbo parodying the "HERE'S JOHNNY!" scene. * There are also a few simpsons references such as the fourth chapter features a voice possessing the heroes, except Adam. * It is one of the stories that feature the author as one of the Main characters. Gallery Category:Stories Category:Mario Category:Fan fiction Category:Stories featuring the author Category:Homages